


night skies

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Stargazing, i wrote this after s1 don't @ me, keith with freckles!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 22:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15520167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Keith and Lance go stargazing.





	night skies

**Author's Note:**

> hnnGGG this has been sitting in my folder for like two years now i wrote this the second i finished season 1 and i forgot to post it then so better late then never so pls enjoy 600 words of boys being gay

“You want to go stargazing? Now?”

Lance looks sheepish but nods nonetheless. The both of them were still in their Paladin uniform, having just come back from another battle against the Galra. Hunk and Pidge had retreated to bed almost immediately after returning, and Shiro had only just got up from the common room to bid them goodnight.

“You know... to take our mind off of things. There’s a place in the castle that has a really good view.” Lance scratches the back of his neck. “Unless you don’t want to, of course. We could totally go back—”

Keith breathes. “‘No. Let’s do it.”

Lance grins and takes Keith’s hand, all but dragging him to a room at the end of the hall. The door is different from the doors that lead to their individual rooms. The color camouflages with the rest of the walls, and you can only see the faint outline of where it is if you’re looking for it.

The room itself is barren of furniture, only floor to ceiling windows covering the entire wall; and, the ceiling itself. Keith furrows his eyebrows when he notices a single blanket on the floor. He turns to Lance.  
“Did you have this planned?”

Lance flushes. “Sort of. I found the room a few days ago, but I put the blanket in here this morning. I was going to ask if you wanted to come here earlier but...” Lance’s voice trails off, and he gestures to their battle gear.

Keith rolls his eyes. “Since when were you such a sap?” He asks, walking towards the blanket. He sits himself down on one half of it, and Lance drops himself on the other.

“Since I started dating the cutest guy in the universe,” Lance replies smoothly.

Keith coughs, and wills the blush, that he knows must be forming on his cheek, to back down. “Don’t call me cute.”

Lance only winks. The two fall into a comfortable silence then, and Keith stares at the view in front of him. The stars provide the only light in the room, a faint white glow emitting through the glass.

“I’ve always dreamed of seeing space,” Lance says quietly. “Since I was a little kid. I wanted to see all the constellations and planets up close.” He huffs out a laugh. “Who knew this was where all my wishing would get me?”

Keith steals a glance at Lance, only to find him staring intently back. He raises an eyebrow. “For someone who wanted to go stargazing with me, you’re doing a severe lack of gazing at the stars.”

The corner of Lance’s mouth quirks up a little, “Your cute face is distracting me.”

Keith sends him a glare, fighting off his blush. “I thought I told you to stop calling me cute.”

“But your freckles are so adorable,” Lance replies, amused. He brings his hands up to Keith’s cheek to brush his thumb across his cheekbones. He traces a path from each freckle that dusts Keith’s nose and cheekbones, and Keith holds back a shiver.

“I still don’t get why you like my freckles so much,” Keith grumbles, and his face grows impossibly hot under Lance’s palm.

Lance just smiles, and it’s nothing like the smirks that Keith has grown accustomed to. He drops his hand down to his sides, leaning his weight on them. Keith immediately misses the feel of Lance’s calloused fingertips.

“Did anyone ever tell you that your freckles look like constellations?”

Keith allows himself a small smile. “You’re a cheesy idiot.”

“I know.”

“And we see constellations every day. Real constellations,” Keith murmurs.

“I know,” Lance breathes. He leans in and presses a soft kiss on Keith’s forehead. Then his nose. Then his cheek. And then his lips. “But I think I love these constellations the most.”


End file.
